elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conjure Dremora Lord
|baseID = }} Conjure Dremora Lord is an Expert-level Conjuration spell in . Casting it summons a dremora lord to fight for the summoner. The summoned creature cannot be sent back with Expel Daedra, nor can it be controlled by Dragon Priests, which makes it an invaluable ally when fighting them. The daedric artifact Sanguine Rose has the ability to summon one. Conjured dremora lords cannot be Soul Trapped. Perks *Although casters must have a high Conjuration skill to summon a dremora lord, Perks are neither required to summon one nor do they raise its strength. *The dremora lord is not affected by "Elemental Potency," as it is not an Atronach. It is, however, affected by "Twin Souls," "Summoner" and "Atromancy." *The Perk "Oblivion Binding" also causes the dremora to return to Oblivion. Usefulness Dremora Lords have 345 health and attack with an enchanted Daedric Greatsword of the Inferno but are incapable of ranged combat as they lack bows. When using this spell, it should be cast as close to the enemy as possible, as the Dremora Lord's heavy armor slows it down considerably, and they will use melee weapons but not bows. Once within striking distance, there are few enemies that can best the Dremora Lord in combat. Despite their lower health, they are roughly an even match for a Draugr Deathlord due to their superior armor and weaponry; however, they do appear to be vulnerable to magic. If the Sanguine Rose has been acquired, it is somewhat redundant to buy the spell tome and learn this spell, though it does remove the need to carry the extra 10 units of weight the Sanguine Rose has and the need to carry soul gems to recharge the staff. Quotes *''"I honor my Lord by destroying you!"'' *''"There could be no other end."'' *''"No match at all."'' *''"A challenger is near!"'' *''"I smell weakness!"'' *''"No one escapes!"'' *''"Another who seeks death!"'' *''"I will feast on your heart!"'' *''"You will bleed!"'' *''"Fall before me!"'' *''"There you are weakling!"'' *''"You return? Foolish mortal!"'' *''"Now you suffer!"'' *''"Hiding will not save you now!"'' *''"You cannot escape me!"'' *''"Oblivion take you!"'' *''"You are weak, mortal."'' *''"Not by a mortal!"'' – While low on health *''"Bow to me!"'' *''"Nothing after all"'' *''"Quiet again."'' *''"You meet your end, mortal!"'' *''"Are you prepared for your death?"'' Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 730 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Purchase **Phinis Gestor at the College of Winterhold offers this spell for ~1900 if the Dragonborn has a conjuration skill of 65 or higher. **It is possible to purchase it from Talvas Fathryon. He will sell the tome for ~1900 if the Dragonborn has a conjuration skill of 70 or higher. *Around Skyrim *Can be found in "boss" chests at higher levels (40+), even with a low Conjuration skill. **May be found in Treasure Map chests. *Inner Sanctum – **One of the frozen Falmer may be holding the spell tome. *Soul Cairn – **It is possible to purchase it from the merchant Morven Stroud. Bugs * It is possible to acquire the spell tome from Ulfberth War-Bear (Blacksmith) at Whiterun without having level 75 conjuration, and still be able to cast the spell. * When casting the spell, the animation will play but the Dremora Lord will not actually be there. **Solution: Using the menu button, the Dremora Lord will appear within a few seconds in the background. * The Dremora Lord may at times drop his sword and use a nearby weapon. *If the dremora lord is decapitated upon "death," the next summoned dremora may appear headless. *If summoned, it may not disappear, and it has a Daedra Heart but still says it's the Dragonborn's dremora. It does not disappear when another is summoned. * Dremora Lords may become unbound and attack the Dragonborn without being provoked, but very rare. This happens when the player uses the spell repeatedly and quickly when it doesn't work. In that case an unbound dremora will appear a few seconds later for each time the spell didn't work correctly. If the player stay around the dremora, he will stay neutral in a first time. The dremora will attack the Dragonborn on sight when you will come back to that place. This can be useful for farming Daedra Hearts. *If the Dremora turns hostile towards the Dragonborn and is killed, the quest "Rejoining the College" may be started. Appearances * de:Dremora-Fürst beschwören (Skyrim) it:Evoca Signore dei Dremora (Skyrim) ru:Вызов лорда дремора (Skyrim)